Beggars Can't Be Choosers
by Teen Idol GoGo Yubari
Summary: GoGo's story. It was basically a weird dream I had last night...
1. Period

**Beggars Can't Be Choosers**

"So, Yubari, do you have the money yet?"

"N-no, not yet, but I-"

"We had an agreement. Looks like you've broken it."

"Kudasai Boss Gorai! I beg you! Spare me!!!" the man falls on his knees and begins to beg.

"Hmph. You're not an inu. How degrading of you." Boss Gorai draws out his katana and slices of the man's head. "To think that those were his last words."

"How dishonoring!" agreed his comrade.

The two men hear a small gasp come from the hallway of the Yubari household. A young girl in blue silk pajamas is standing there, shocked at the sight of her father's head lying a few feet from his body. She shifts her gaze to the men. One is wearing a black tux with a mask, and the other wearing a black samurai outfit. The second man looks very powerful. He has spiky jet-black hair with merciless looking amber eyes. She watched him as he cleaned his blade with a quick wave through the air.

"She must be Yubari's daughter!" the man with the mask thought aloud.

"Funny. We were both Bosses and good friends for many years, yet he never mentioned having a daughter. Then again..." Boss Gorai sheathed his katana and looked over to a corner of the living room where Mrs. Yubari lay in her own blood. "he never said anything about a wife either."

"Yeah well, you think you know a guy!" the man with the mask stated. He stepped over Mr. Yubari's head and was heading for the door.

"And where do you think your going, Roi?" Boss Gorai questioned.

"Aren't we done Master?"

"You baka of a bodyguard! I came here for money, and I intend on having it!"

Boss Gorai folded his arms in his sleeves. He stared into the girl's almond eyes. She stared back.

"How old are you, koneko?"

Roi burst into laughter. "Koneko! With a name like that, and if she keeps up that cute, little figure; she could become a number one cock stiffener when she gets a bit older!"

The girl looked down and folded her arms weekly over her chest. She was frightened at the thought of that man staring at her with desire.

"I don't believe you were in this conversation, Roi." Boss Gorai stated coldly.

"Gomen na sai, Boss Gorai-sama." Roi bowed to him.

"How old are you?"

The girl gulped and whispered. "Twelve."

"Twelve, eh? I committed my first murder at that age."

The girl couldn't breathe. She could feel the hair at the back of her neck stand on end, she had goosebumps all over, and her palms began to sweat.

"What's your name?"

She didn't answer.

"Boss Gorai-sama asked you a question!" Roi roared.

The girl dropped to her knees and covered her ears. She hoped that if she closed her eyes it would all go away. She hoped she would wake up to the smell of breakfast and know that everything had been a bad dream. She hoped and hoped. But in the end, that's all it was, hope.

"Go wait in the car, Roi."

"Nani? But why?"

"It's an order."

"H-hai!" Roi left.

Boss Gorai walked closer to the girl. He leaned against the wall and looked down on her.

"So, you gonna tell me your name or what, koneko?"

"GoGo Yubari." She whispered.

"I could call you GoGo-chan," he smirked. "But I prefer koneko."

GoGo flashed him an enraged glare. Her straight bangs fell on her eyebrows, making her seem fierce. "Why did you kill them?!"

Smiles at her. "Your father owed me money. He failed to deliver." He stated simply.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?!" she spat.

His smile widens. "You've got yourself a sharp tongue. I like that in women." He notices her disgusted look. "Don't worry. I'm not a pedophile. Unlike my deceased uncle, Boss Matsumoto. You've got three-and-a-half months to deliver."

"Deliver?"

"I needed one million dollars, but seeing as you're so young, I'll lower it to six hundred thousand."

"I don't have that kind of money!"

"Then I'll have to kill you."

"I don't care." She scoffed at herself.

"Fine. I'll rape you, and then kill you."

"I thought you said you weren't a pedophile."

"Judging from the blood in-between your legs, you not a child."

GoGo looked down. She started her monthly period that night. She didn't know until he said that. She closed her legs and wrapped her arms around them.

He smirked. "See ya in three months!"

**Glossary of Terms:**

_kudasai- please_

_inu- dog_

_baka- fool, idiot, (you get the point)_

_koneko- kitten_

_gomen na sai- I'm sorry_

_nani- what_

_hai- yes_


	2. The Detective Impersonator

**Beggars Can't Be Choosers**

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Roi yelled; he was astonished at what his boss had done.

Boss Gorai groaned and rubbed his head. "Could you be any louder?" he remarked sarcastically. "I had a lot of drinks last night so go easy on the volume. Damn this hangover..."

"With all due respect sir, what were you thinking when you made a deal with a 12-year-old bitch?"

Boss Gorai and Roi were outside of the Gorai mansion. Boss Gorai had just informed Roi of what had happened the night before.

"What I do is none of your business, Roi."

"I'm your personal body guard, it's my business!"

Boss Gorai was completely ignoring Roi. "Who knew Ferias could be so strong..."

"Is it really money that you're interested in?" he looked over Boss Gorai carefully.

"I'm a bastard with a one-track mind, Roi. Believe me, that's _all_ I'm thinking about."

"Bah! If that were the case then you wouldn't have killed Yubari and his wife!"

"Enlighten me. What do you think my motive is?"

Roi was silent for a few moments. He began to think it over, choosing his words carefully. Talking to Boss Gorai, or _any _Yakuza Boss for that manner, was like a game of Russian Roulette. One pull of the trigger or, in this case, one insult, and you'd be dead. "Forgive me if I am not justified to say this. I'm begging to see that what the other Bosses say about you is accurate."

Boss Gorai's amber eyes gave Roi a bone-chilling seditious stare. Roi's words chocked themselves. Every sense in Roi's body knew that if he said anymore he'd be as dead as Yubari. Boss Gorai spoke to his bodyguard in an eerie, monotone and stiff voice, "What is it that they say about me?"

"I-it's not my place to say-"

"Roi!"

Roi gulped and fumbled around with his words, "T-they say that you've been c-careless and a sl-slacker," Roi began to sweat buckets worth of perspiration.

Boss Gorai's expression hardened even more. He was the Boss of all Bosses in Tokyo. Being on top was a very difficult task, you could trust no one, and no one trusted you. All and all, his underlings never showed much sign of discontentment of their Boss. If there was one thing that Boss Gorai detested on this slab of shit we call Earth, it was backstabbers. "Is that all, or is there more?"

"They believe that _anyone_ could replace you, even a woman."

Boss Gorai's eye twitched. "Even a woman? Hmph! I'd like to kill a bitch who'd even imagine doing that!" he folded his arms in his sleeves and stared empty-mindedly at Roi. "You never answered my question. What do you think my true intentions are for Little Miss Bishojo?"

Roi knew he was referring to Yubari's daughter. The subject of her was of little interest to him. She was just a little girl, who cared! "I think it'd be best if you'd just kill her! As for what I think your plans are for her, I don't know, nor do I really give a rat's ass! I'm sick and tired of this! Just kill her now so we can get on with our lives!"

Boss Gorai blinked at him. Half surprised at his sudden outburst. Half annoyed. "Do you feel the same way about me as the other members of the Yakuza Clan?"

"I know that one day in the near future you will be known as Gorai, the _former _Lord of the Tokyo Underworld!"

Boss Gorai had heard enough, he drew out his katana and spun around, slashing Roi's chest. He brought his sword back up, cutting precisely over the same wound, deepening it and killing him instantly. He slashed the katana through the air, letting the blood hit a nearby tree. He sheathed his sword, and casually walked inside his house. He grabbed his cell phone off of the counter and dialed a phone number.

"Hello," was the answer of man around his late forties or early fifties on the other line.

"Hello, Tanabe."

"Boss Gorai!" Tanabe sounded quite happy at hearing his friend's voice, "I haven't heard from you in ages!"

"Are you still working undercover as a detective, Tanabe?" Boss Gorai was talking quickly, making it clear that he wasn't in the mood for small-talk.

A dry laugh came from Tanabe, "I'm guessing that you want me to cover-up another one of your crimes?"

"You're assumption is correct. I want you to go to a home this time. The address is 345 Sakura Drive. I want you to-"

"Wow, what a coincidence! I'm investigating that house as we speak!"

"Anyway; I want you to blame the whole thing on the girl. You think you can do that?"

"Easily. Consider it done."

"I don't want you carting her off to jail, either. Make her seem like a runaway." he said coldly.

Tanabe was silent for a brief second, "I can do that."

"Good. Thank you, Tanabe."

"My pleasure."

Boss Gorai hung up his cell phone.

-

Tanabe was outside of the Yubari house during the conversation with Boss Gorai. He went back inside to speak with GoGo. He had already heard her story of what had happened before the phone call. He sat on one of the couches.

"GoGo, may speak to you again?"

GoGo was in the kitchen, she had brewed a cup of coffee for the detective. She came into the living room and handed him his cup. She sat down on the other couch. "What is it you need to talk about, Tanabe-sama?

"I've come to the conclusion that..." Tanabe took a sip of the coffee, and immediately made a disgusted face. "Is this instant?"

"Gomen, I'm afraid it's all we have."

Tanabe set the cup down. "I've come to the conclusion that you, GoGo Yubari, murdered your parents."

GoGo had a confused look on her face. She blinked a few times, letting Tanabe's words sink in. "You have a very odd sense of humor Tanabe-san.", she said with a confused and slightly insulted tone of voice.

"It's no joke. It's obvious you murdered them. From the story you told me, it sounded as though you were talking of the Yakuza, and I assure you, this is not like _Full Metal Yakuza _or other love and war movies that you school girls always seem to fantasize about; this is real-life."

GoGo was biting her bottom lip furiously. This was a bad habit of hers that she had for as long as she had her two front teeth. She always did this when she was upset. She would bite and bite until she would bleed, the warm, metallic taste of her own blood would prove to soothe her fiery-hot temper, a bad side of her personality. Ever since pre-school, she had a temper. It was mostly being around other children her age, younger, and sometimes a few years older. She was much more mature than the other children. She despised people treating her like a child; she wanted nothing more to do with those sniveling, whining, booger-leaking morons. Tanabe was talking to her as though she was one of those sniveling, whining, booger-leaking morons. The blood didn't do a damn thing for GoGo's temper right now.

She tilted her head down and looked up with her eyes at Tanabe. If there was proof that Demon-possessed children existed, GoGo would be on the top of list right now. Her voice was deep and sounded sinister. Tanabe stiffened at the sound of it ringing through his ears. "Are you suggesting that I lied to you, Tanabe?"

Tanabe tried not to let her words faze him. "Not only that, but you did, in fact, decapitate your father and slit your mother's throat."

GoGo clenched her fists. "Is there any evidence?"

"Of course, though it really isn't needed. You were the only person here; it couldn't have been anyone else."

"Didn't the neighbors see a car?"

"It was so dark at that time of night. Most of them say that it was probably just a pizza-man."

This was the last straw for GoGo. She stood up, fists bleeding from clenching them so tightly, her voice, hair-raising. "It wasn't the Godamned pizza-man, you baka! It was two men! They came into our house and killed my parents! I'm an eye-witness! What more evidence do you need!"

"I'm going to have to ask you to calm down-"

"I didn't kill my parents you baka!"

"Ms., calm down!"

GoGo looked at the coffee cup on the end table and grabbed it. "You hate instant coffee, ne?"

Before Tanabe could respond she threw the coffee in his face. He wiped some off his mouth and eyes. "Was that necessary?"

"BAKA!" GoGo threw the ceramic cup at him.

Tanabe blocked it from hitting his face, but the fragments of it cut into his arm. "Shit... Don't you think you're getting a bit violent, now!"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Tanabe swiftly left when GoGo bent down to lift the end table.

-

GoGo wasn't sure what to do. It was morning and a Monday. Was it even possible to go to school? She didn't want to at all, but what else could she do for a whole day? She reluctantly changed into her school uniform, still indecisive about going or not. She knew she had to support herself one way or another, and she was certain that no one in their right mind would let a 12-year-old have a job. Scholl was the only option... for now at least.

A knock on the door...

GoGo cracked it open to see Tanabe. She scowled and muttered behind the nearly closed door. "What do _you_ want?"

"I'm here to arrest you." he said confidently.

"On what grounds?"

Tanabe smirked "Murder of course... and trespassing,"

"Trespassing!"

"This isn't your house, Miss Yubari. It was not left to you in your parents' will."

GoGo's eyes flashed him a defiant glare. "Bastard..."

Two police officers forced open the door. One of them took out their handcuffs. GoGo saw a small gap between the two cops as they approached her. GoGo dove through it. She sprinted down the street. The officers were taken by surprise. They hurried over to their car.

"Damn... That little bitch can _run_!" said one of the cops as he opened the car door.

"Just get in..." said his partner.

The two drove off. They found GoGo, but lost her as she made a tight turn. The two officers managed to make a U-turn, though it cost them valuable time. The alleyway was narrow, and it forced them to have to chase her on foot. They followed her down endless turns for around six or seven minutes. She suddenly seemed to have disappeared right in front of them. The two stopped exasperated, wheezing and choking, trying to catch their breath.

"Where'd she go!" one managed to spit out.

The other walked forward and turned a corner. The other followed. "C'mon, she can't have gotten far. Just look for a girl with dark-brown hair in a school uniform."

They turned another corner which led into GoGo's School. The outside was flooded with students. The two men stopped dead in their tracks. "Easier said than done..."

**Glossary of Terms:**

_Bishojo: pretty girl_

_Gomen: sorry_

_Baka: usually means fool, but in GoGo's case it's leaning more towards the word asshole_

_Ne: right_


	3. The Librarian

_Author's Note: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm very sorry for the outrageously extensive amount of time it took to update. You see, I had to do a biography project and I was stuck with Pocahontas (lucky me). I had to write a four-page essay and a thirty lined poem about her, so you can guess what I was doing for a whole week... And in English class we're getting an overdose of writing assignments to prepare for the writing TAKS (Texas Assessment of Knowledge and Skills) test, which is tomorrow! I just know they'll give us a stupid writing prompt! Something like, 'Write a composition about why it is important to treat others _with_ respect'. Oh well, here's the chapter, and please review! I find flames to be extremely helpful so long as I know why I'm being burned to a crisp!_

**Beggars Can't Be Choosers**

GoGo was breathless and exhausted. Her legs threatened to collapse if she sprinted to any further extent, so she walked at an unhurried speed. She knew she didn't have to worry about those cops; they were probably still searching for her at school! GoGo saw Tanabe on the other side of the road and stopped in mid-step. She ran into the first building she saw... a Library...

A young woman, around 19 or so, was behind the counter stamping books. She had long black hair and dark-brown eyes hidden behind round glasses. She smiled and laughed quietly to herself as GoGo scrambled in, and GoGo, embarrassed, returned the greeting with a nod. GoGo moved swiftly to the back of the Library. She was walking down an aisle when she heard the door open.

"Welcome, Tanabe-san."

As soon as the librarian made the 'n' sound in 'Tanabe', GoGo crouched down and grabbed a random book to hide her face. To her discomfort, she had to stare at two pages of a book entitled, "_Is Your Girlfriend's Vagina Happy?"_

"Miss? You wouldn't by any chance have seen a middle school girl come in here, have you?" Tanabe asked, trying his best to be tolerant.

The librarian raised an eyebrow at him. "May I ask what a detective would want with a middle school student?"

"Is she in here or not?" his patience was wearing thin.

"Now, now, Tanabe-san. You can't expect people to help you with that tone of voice." She said lightly, wetting a stamp with blue ink.

"I'm not in the mood for you to play games with me right now... Answer the question please!"

"Gomen, but I wasn't paying attention to who walked in or not." she placed the stamp firmly on the book, "Unlike _some_ people I'm very busy."

Tanabe scowled. "Are you saying that your job is more demanding than mine?"

"Oh no, Tanabe-san! I would never in my life dream of verbalizing such a notion! Why my part-time job is nothing at all compared to your detective work!" she said this cheerfully, making it very confusing to Tanabe if she was being sarcastic or not.

GoGo was listening to the tête-à-tête, feeling quite entertained. It also gave her something to think about besides the two disturbing pages that were pressed up against her nose.

"I'll just see if she's here for myself!"

"Be my guest." she shut the book.

He looked through some of the aisles until he made it to the one where GoGo was. GoGo stiffened when she sensed someone's eyes fixed on her.

"God... kids these days... already deciding if they're gay or not..." he mumbled to himself.

That was ironic. The god-awful book GoGo was forced to stare at had saved her from Tanabe.

Tanabe walked off, but not before the librarian got a chance to talk with him some more!

"Oh! Before you go Tanabe-san, there's something I need to speak with you about."

"Nani no mo?" he asked disdainfully.

"It's about your late fee. You know, _35 Ways to have a Faster, Longer Lasting Errection_? It's vol.18 of the Erotica Series."

GoGo nearly burst out laughing. It took a large amount of will power to hold the laughter back.

Tanabe blushed. "How 'bout I just buy the damn book..."

"Gomen na sai, but there's a waiting list."

The two of them continued their conversation for a good while until GoGo at last heard the door slam shut. She heaved a sigh of relief and closed the damn book. She was about to place it back on the shelf when, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the librarian. She fell back, surprised.

"So," the librarian inquired, "May I ask why that detective was searching for you?"

GoGo thought fast, "I was just trespassing on this couple's property, that's all." GoGo wasn't really lying. It was, actually, one of the reasons why Tanabe was hunting her down. GoGo noticed that the librarian was examining, with her dark eyes, the content that was held in GoGo's hand.

"I presume you're a lesbian?" she asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"No I'm not!" GoGo answered feeling frustrated.

"I was only joking."

GoGo wasn't listening. At that moment she was staring at the amount of sex-books on the shelf. "What kind of library has these kinds of books?"

"All libraries have at least one. People just don't bother to look." She stated plainly. "My name's Mutsuki Nanakorobe, what's yours?"

"It's GoGo, GoGo Yubari."

"Well, GoGo, my lunch break starts now; do you want to eat with me?"

GoGo's stomach made a soft growl.

Mutsuki giggled, "I guess that's a yes!"

-

Mutsuki and GoGo were walking together on the streets of Tokyo city.

"GoGo isn't a name I've heard of before."

"Well, it isn't really a true name. You see, my father named me after an anime."

"An anime?"

GoGo blushed, "It's kinda embarrassing. I was named after an anime called _Mach Go Go Go_. My father enjoyed watching it as a child."

"_Mach Go Go Go_? That was a very popular anime in the eighties ne? I hear it was even popular in the U.S."

"Hai, in the States it was called _Speed Racer_."

"Your father liked anime?"

"He was fond of anime."

"So, GoGo, how old are you?"

"Twelve."

"You're only twelve? Why are you in Junior High?"

"I skipped first grade."

"Oh I see. Is McDonalds alright with you, GoGo?"

GoGo nodded. In truth, she wasn't too thrilled with the fact that she'd bee eating fat-enriched American food, but GoGo was trying to be polite. Besides, it's like the saying goes, beggars can't be choosers.

-

GoGo bit into the greasy Big Mac. She instantly stopped and put the hamburger back in the small cardboard container, wiping the 'special sauce, lettuce, and cheese' off her mouth.

"Not to fond of American food are you?"

"Well, I like their fried potatoes." GoGo said while nibbling on what we Americans call a French fry.

"Y'know what's weird?"

"Nani?"

"In America, McDonalds gets sued once a week."

GoGo raised her left eyebrow. "Is that even possible?"

"Dunno. I read it on the internet, so I'm not entirely sure that it's true, but it's pretty close to that."

"Why do they sue?"

"They blame McDonalds for getting them fat."

"It's there own fault for eating there everyday!" GoGo protested.

"Yeah, I know, but Yankees tend to blame everyone but themselves."

GoGo knew Mutsuki was right about that. Americans had a tendency to whine a lot. "They hold grudges too. Can you believe some war vet's from the States _still_ hate us for bombing Pear Harbor?"

Mutsuki stopped drinking her soda. "Talk about malicious! They're the ones who hit us with not one, but two nuclear bombs!"

GoGo finished half of her fries, and groaned while holding her stomach. "I can't eat anymore..."

"You only ate some of your fried potatoes. Are you feeling ill?"

"Iie, this is how I always eat."

"Really? No wonder you're a little thin." Mutsuki gathered the trash into her hands. "Well, let's go."

-

The two girls were walking in the city streets again. GoGo had a lot on her mind, such as what in the hell was she supposed to do now? Her wits drew a blank to any sort of answer to that self-asked question. Her eyes were glued to the side-walk, making her unaware the Mutsuki was watching her with concern.

"GoGo, daijubou?

The sudden sound of Mutsuki's voice jerked GoGo back into reality. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about some things."

Mutsuki blinked. "Like what?"

GoGo shook her head and did her best to give a reassuring smile, "Nothing particular."

At that moment, GoGo noticed Mutsuki's expression change dramatically. She seemed to be on high alert for something coming. GoGo looked in the direction Mutsuki was and saw a threesome of high school street thugs heading towards them. They all had their hair greased up like a hairdo in a 40's American gangster film (ala _Guys and Dolls_). They stopped around three feet in front of the two girls.

"Sup?" the smart ass of the sorry excuse for a gang asked.

"Shouldn't you 'boys' be in school?" Mutsuki asked evenly.

This caused some snickering amongst the boys. "You're one to talk." One of them stated, eyeing GoGo. He moved closer to her, GoGo trying to avoid him, but failing to do so. "Junior high schoolgirl skirts just keep gettin' lower and lower don't they?" With a swift move of his hand he flipped GoGo's skirt up, but GoGo hastily pulled it back down.

"Leave her alone." Mutsuki stated in an agitated tone.

"Aw c'mon lady, I was only havin' some fun!" he laughed.

"You probably couldn't even decipher a definition for the word 'fun'." Mutsuki smiled.

The gangsters were quiet. They had no idea how to describe the word fun in any way.

"Oh! Oh! I know one!" one of them said joyfully. He cleared his throat and began to sing, "F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for-" his singing was interrupted by foot being shoved halfway up his ass.

"Look, GoGo, the little girls are fighting!" Mutsuki giggled.

This caused the group to become enraged. "What the fuck did you just say, bitch?"

"Looks like they're def _and_ stupid girls." Mutsuki was nearly doubling over with laughter.

"Mutsuki, shut up!" GoGo whispered to her.

One of them grabbed Mutsuki from behind, and, surprisingly, she grabbed one of the boy's arms and flipped him over on his back, causing him to crash onto the sidewalk.

"What the fuck!" one of them shouted out in disbelief.

"You whore!" another roared as he charged for her.

Mutsuki stepped about half a foot to the right side and held onto his wrist with her left hand while she placed her right firmly on his shoulder. Then both hands automatically began to twist until the boy was also on the ground.

"And then there was one..." Mutsuki went into a fighting stance.

He also charged in the same manner. This time, Mutsuki stuck out her leg, letting him foolishly run strait into it; this resulted in her leg jamming through his gut. As he fell back, Mutsuki grasped his oily hair and knee kicked him in the gut. She then plunged her elbow through his ribs, breaking them, and ending the skirmish.

**Glossary of Terms:**

_Gomen-sorry_

_Gomen na sai- I'm very sorry_

_Nani no mo- whatdya want_

_Ne-right_

_Hai- yes_

_Nani- what_

_Iie- no_

_Daijubou- are you allright_


	4. Double Death and KoGals

_Me: Wow, what d'ya know I'm actually still alive. Me taking this long just to continue is really sad... I mean it's been over a year... I have a bad feeling that Kill Bill fan's aren't the best group of people to get angry heh heh! I sincerely apologize (bow)! Heck, I'm not even sure if anyone's even going to read this anymore, but... At least I did update! _

Gorai sat in his Hyatt hotel room looking out the window at the Tokyo city lights. He'd been drinking rather heavily that night so his vision was somewhat obscured. He pressed his hot forehead upon the window, his breath fogging the glass.

Gorai clenched his fists and in a slurred voice mumbled to himself, "Coward... you're gonna pay for deserting your fellow Yakuza... and for deserting me... Kino Yubari..."

From outside the door a young womans voice called, "Gomen Kudasai"

Hai, hai... you can come in!" Gorai groaned.

Through the window's glass he saw the reflection of Mutsuki enter the room.

"Keh! You look like a bookworm..." he scoffed.

"I'm supposed to be undercover as a librarian, remember?" she sighed, "Don't tell me you've forgotten..."

"At least take off those stupid glasses..."

"Fine." She took them off and placed them in her skirt pocket. "Boss Gorai, you sent me in here for a favor...?"

Gorai turned around to face 'Mutsuki', "I need one of your body guards, O-Ren."

O-Ren turned her head slightly to the side, "For what, may I ask?" she inquired.

"I'm your boss! If I tell you to eat shit, you eat shit! No 'ifs', 'ands', 'or 'buts'!" he roared.

"I haven't said any 'ifs', 'ands', 'or 'buts' all day. I was just asking so that I could choose the one best suitable for the job. Jeez... you can get so cranky when you're drunk..."

"It doesn't matter anyone will do. Don't really see why you even _have_ that many bodyguards anyway, it's not like you're a Yakuza Boss or something."

O-Ren smiled her signature 'what is she really thinking?' smile. "Oh, but Boss Gorai-sama, one day I hope to be!"

Gorai hiccupped, "Yeah well... if a fisherman's daughter can become a geisha then I guess anything's possible..."

O-Ren let out a very out-of-character, almost girlish giggle, "Wow Boss Gorai, I had no idea that you, off all people, have read _Memoirs of a Geisha_! And here you are calling _me_ the bookworm!"

"Have you chosen any one yet!" he barked.

"Hm? Oh, hai, you can have Roi."

"Arigatou."

"Great, now I need to find a replacement. Can't have them be called the Crazy 87..." she sighed.

"Why do you even need that many?"

"It's not really the amount, but the number itself."

"I'm drunk and I can still tell that doesn't make sense..."

Truth be told, only O-Ren could find significance out of the number eighty-eight. To first uncover its meaning you need to first slice it in half. Now you've got a pair of the number forty-four. One group of forty-four is Chinese, the other, Japanese. She does this because she's half Chinese, half Japanese as we all know. Also the number four in both Chinese and Japanese sounds almost identical to the word 'death'. So the number forty-four would mean 'double-death'. Put it all together and you've got a group that's half Chinese, half Japanese that spells out 'doom to all'.

"Yeah well it takes to long to explain. I'll be on my way, I have to wake up early to go to work tomorrow, so I'll need a good night's rest." She headed out the door.

"Sayonara."

O-Ren turned around, smiled, and with her best Ko-Gal impression squealed in fake, Japanese accented, English, "Bye-Bye!" and with that she shut the door behind her.

Gorai's eye twitched in anger, "Sometimes I think she does this only to annoy me..."

**Glossary of Terms**

_Gomen kudasai - In Japan, people hardly ever lock their doors, so people can usually barge right in! However, the more courteous people say 'gomen kudasai' which means 'Hello anyone home', 'I'm here', or 'can I come in?' _

_Hai – yes_

_Arigatou – thank you_

_Sayonara – good-bye_

_Ko-Gal – 'ko' comes from the first syllable of 'kotogakko' meaning high school, and 'gal' comes from English slang. Ko-Gals all seem to wear the same clothes, wear lipstick and other heavy cosmetics, have hair that is bleached light-brown, and talk only of boys and fashion. In fact, they are believed to be the source of the 'loose socks' fad in Japan (sock that many of us Westerners think are leg warmers at first glance). The only reason the socks don't fall off is because the Ko-Gals glue (literally, glue) them to their bare legs! A 2- for- the- price- of- one deal, they get to look fashionable AND get a good leg waxing!_

_Me: Oops... this ended up being a short chapter anyways... I'd better start writing my will now... (hard at work writing both a will and the next chapter...)_


End file.
